From the Life of Kita Yuy
by The Dreamers Wish
Summary: I was little when they attack. JC doesn't think I remeber, but when the Dolls attacked, I remember. The white suit rising up out of the flames that used to be our house. We've been running ever since...


Hey everybody! I hope your lives are going good! here's the first chapter of this fic, hope you like it. It's sopposed to be written by a little girl, so that why the format isn't correct. I swear I not a sloppy writer!! lol. Anyway, I don't own Gundam Wing but would like to feel I have rights to Kita and J.C. Ok, happy reading! and review!  
  
~Dreamer  
  
1 CAPTURE  
  
I hid under the tarp in the back of the Jeep. I heard my brother talking with an officer, a female. Whither she was bad or not I don't no, but J.C. doesn't take chances with people. I hoped she wouldn't find out the Jeep was stolen. We've had to steal a lot of things. I don't mind hiding. I do it a lot. My big brother takes care of me the best he can. As I lay under the tarp, I try to remember the night the Dolls attacked our house. It was when I was very little. I tell J.C. I don't remember anything about it, but I do. I remember fire, and shadowy Dolls. And then, a white mobile suit. J.C. said the enemy attacked our house. My Mother ordered J.C. to take me and get out of there. I don't remember my parents too much. What I picture them as came from what J.C. told me. He's a good brother. I'm seven now, and J.C. is fourteen.  
  
I heard the officer ask what J.C.'s name was. He paused and then said "Jordan Yuy." That wasn't the truth. His last name was Dorlin. But we used my Father's last name instead.  
  
"Yuy? Jordan Yuy? That's funny. You don't look like the Jordan Yuy I know." The Officer said.  
  
"W-what are you talking about?" J.C. asked.  
  
"Hmmm... You do reassemble him though. But he didn't have any children, not even married," she seemed to be talking to her self. I heard the Jeep door creek slightly, but only because I was listening carefully. "Ah! I know you must be-" the engine revved and The Jeep took off. "Hey! Get back here Yuy!" The Officer called after us.  
  
"Hold on!" J.C. called back to me.  
  
"I am!" I answered. Running again. Then, gun shots! I heard it hit the tire. The tire blew and the Jeep swerved uncontrollably. I heard J.C. yell, then we tipped over. I landed on a box that was next to me. I wasn't sure what to do so I stayed still. I heard the officer's voice again.  
  
"Sorry kid, but you're under age for driving." It sounded like she was helping him out of the Jeep. I heard J.C. wince and then it sounded like he pushed the girl away. I heard his footsteps coming closer. He thru off the tarp.  
  
"Kita! Are you alright?" I nodded. He helped me up and out of the Jeep.  
  
"Ah, and a stole away too?" the officer said. J.C. put his hand inside his coat. He was pretending to take out a gun. He's done this before. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. This time it worked well enough. The officer put her hands up. "Hey now, I'm on your side, kid. And If my theory is right, you Heero's kid." J.C. Froze.  
  
"You know my Dad? How?"  
  
"Well, You can't really say we were best friends, but hey. I also know your Uncle." She said putting her hands down. "I'm Hildie. And you are Jordan?" J.C. stood stone faced with his hands at his sides. "And who is this?" she asked crouching down, looking at me. J.C. stepped in front of me.  
  
"That, Miss Hildie, is none of your business." he said.  
  
"I see. Ok. It's probably good that you don't trust people you don't know, hmm? Well, I'd be In big trouble if Ace found out that I let his nephew, and I'm guessing his niece, just walk away. So I better take you to see him." She sounded sincere. I pulled on J.C.'s sleeve.  
  
"Excuse us a moment." Hildie nodded. We went to the back of the Jeep.  
  
"What do you think?" J.C. asked.  
  
"I don't know. She seems sincere." I answered.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"What if she's telling the truth about your uncle?" I said.  
  
"Our uncle, Kita, our uncle."  
  
"Our uncle. This could be our way home."  
  
"You want to risk it?"  
  
"It's better than running, isn't it?"  
  
"I suppose." he admitted. I turned and grabbed my bag from the back of the Jeep. He followed me back to Hildie. He seemed tense. "Will come with you to see our Uncle."  
  
"Great!" Hildie said. "Shall we then?" she turned and began walking toward her own Jeep. We followed. Aries got into the drivers seat. I got in the middle. J.C. gave me a questioning look. I shrugged. He was asking if I should sit next to her. J.C. got in. He looked at Hildie.  
  
"How old are you?" He asked. Hildie glanced at him.  
  
"29 and holding. Don't you know your not supposed to ask women that?"  
  
J.C. ignored the comment. "So, that means your like over 30. Aren't you a old to be fighting?" Hildie stared straight ahead.  
  
"Fighting is a big part of my life. Always has. Always will."  
  
"That sounds sad." I said. Hildie looked at me.  
  
"You do talk! I was beginning to think you were mute." I shrugged. "Well, I'm not an old geezer. I can still fight and I will. I'm dedicated to the war of Gundam." Hildie said.  
  
"Gundam?" J.C. asked.  
  
"Yes." She glanced at him. he looked as confused as I felt. "What? You look like you don't know what I'm talking about."  
  
"What is a Gundam? I've over heard soldiers talk about it." J.C. stated. Hildie looked shocked.  
  
"You don't know what Gundams are?!" I shook my head. "But, how? I mean, your dad is a pilot! You don't even know what they are? That has to be impossible!"  
  
"What do you mean our dad is a pilot? What? Are Gundams suits or something?" J.C. demanded.  
  
"Yes! I can't believe you don't know this! Oh! There only like the most powerful Suit there is! They're made of Gundanium Alloy. They've been used for years by rebel groups to protect the colonies. Both your uncle, your dad, and my some friends of mine pilot them."  
  
"But you don't?" J.C.  
  
"No, it takes special training to pilot a Gundam"  
  
"The suits I saw..." I said softly.  
  
"What?" J.C. asked  
  
"The night of the attack I remember seeing two white suits."  
  
"I thought you didn't remember that night."  
  
""I lied." I stared straight ahead. He'd be a little mad at me but he'd understand, right? Hildie was now silent and so was J.C. Witch left me to my thoughts. I didn't really want to think about the night of the attack, so I put my hand in my pocket and felt the round marble. It was still there. I decided to think about that instead.  
  
J.C. was haggling, trying to get some food. I was across the street looking in a toy shop window. Wishing I was the young girl inside with her parents, smiling brightly.  
  
"Kita..." I jumped when I heard my name. I looked to where it had come from. I saw a beggar sitting at the end of the alley. "Kita, don't be afraid, come here."  
  
"You could be with the enemy." I whispered.  
  
"You do not believe that do you?" I shook my head. "Right, come here I must speak with you." I walked closer. "Kita, Do you know who I am?" I shook my head no. "I am a prophesier. Of course, everyone thinks I a quack. But I'm not. You are a Dorlin that hides, are you not?" I looked at him. How did he know My last name? He smiled at my puzzled face. "I am a prophesier. I shall leave you with a gift. A gem. Do you believe in Magic Kita?" Again I shook me head no. "Ah. What about Destiny?" I nodded yes. "Good. Well Kita, Believing in destiny is important, especially for you child. But believing in Magic is also Important. Wither its real or not. The surreal is just as important as the real in this world. Now take this Gem. Don't lose it, it will help you" He but the marble gem in my hand.  
  
"Kita!" I turned to see J.C. coming toward me. "What are you doing sis?"  
  
"I was-" I turned back to the beggar, but he was gone. " I- I was... waiting for you." He looked at me slightly funny.  
  
"Well, I scored some food. Come on, lets get out of here."  
  
"Damn it!" Hildie cursed knocking me out of my day dream. I looked up to see an enemy Jeep identical to the one we had stolen. they were signaling us to stop. "I have to pull over or they'll know that something is up. Damn it..." She slowed to a stop and hopped out. "Good day to you, sir." she said saluting. A man got out of the Jeep.  
  
"Hopefully, it will be a good day Minor Hildie. What are you doing out here?" The man asked.  
  
"I was apprehending these juveniles, sir. They managed to steel a federal Jeep." Hildie said.  
  
"I see." Said the man. "Well then, Why don't I take them off your hands for you?" Hildie looked flustered.  
  
"Oh, no! That's quite all right. I wouldn't want to burden you." She said.  
  
"It would be no burden at all." He leaned close to her face. "Now Hildie, there are stories flying that you have betrayed us. Now, if you want to prove these rumors wrong, just hand these kids over to me. Your a smart girl. So what is it?" He stood straight. Hildie's expression was almost blank.  
  
"That is absurd. I only want to collect the proper amount for my capture." She said evenly.  
  
"I will be sure you do, Minor. You should have no worries about that." Hildie's jaw tightened. "Now, if you do not hand those children over to me, I'll have to take you in as well."  
  
"But, Sir!" Hildie protested.  
  
"No Buts, Hildie. Hand over those kids." The man looked sternly at her.  
  
"What's so special about these kids?" she demanded.  
  
"Why are you putting up such a resistance, Minor?"  
  
"N-no sir. R-right away sir." She turned and started walking back toward us. 'Go!' she lipped. 'Go!' J.C. climbed over me and revved the engine and slammed it into reverse. "Hey! Get back here!" I looked back to see two men pointing guns at Hildie.  
  
"J.C.! Hildie!" I cried to my brother.  
  
"There's nothing we can do! We have to get out of here!" I heard the roar of engines behind us.  
  
"They're coming J.C.! They're coming!" Gun fire!  
  
"Get down!" He zigzagged, but it slowed us down and they were catching up to us. "Get Down and cover your head Kita." I did as I was told and he whirled around and drove straight into them! Bullets shattered the glass above me.  
  
"Ah!" I screamed as bullets flew over my head, ripping apart the seat. "J.C.!"  
  
"I'm Fine!" He shouted. The straight on bullet shower died out, they seemed to be behind us. I looked up to see J.C.'s shoulder bleeding and a bullet had grazed his cheek.  
  
"J.C.!"  
  
"I'm fine! Stay down!"  
  
"Your not fine!"  
  
"Stay down!" I curled up into a ball on the floor of the jeep. What was going to happen now? J.C. was bleeding a lot, he wasn't going to die, was he? Then what would happen? He couldn't die! Please! Don't let him die! The loud bang of a tire blowing knocked me from my fears. "ARG!" He yelled as, yet again, our jeep flipped over.  
  
"J.C!" All I got was a groan. I scrambled over the seat. He had hit his head on something and it was now bleeding too. "J.C., oh god, J.C.!" I heard men running toward the jeep. What should I do? Run? I couldn't leave with out J.C.! They'd get me anyway. I had to try. J.C. would want me to try and get away. I clambered out of the wreckage and took off as fast as I could.  
  
"Some one get her!" Someone grabbed me around the waist. I struggled but it was no use. The threw me in the back of a covered jeep.  
  
"Asshole! She's just a kid!" Hildie cried. The man just gave her a cold stare and shut the door. She helped me up. "Are you ok?" I nodded.  
  
"J.C.,"  
  
"They're bringing him now," the door opened and a stretcher with my brother on it was slid in. I kneeled by him. "He'll be alright. they'll take him to sick bay. He'll be better in no time" She was trying to comfort me, but I was still scared. We had been captured, after all these years. And I was scared, for the first time, I was fully and completely scared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok, everbody do it with me, GASP! What will happen to our young friends? Whats up with the gem? Why did Dolls attack thier house? And if Heero's there dad, how can they have an Uncle? Find out in the next chapter, find ! Ironic, isn't it?  
  
Review!  
  
~Dreamer 


End file.
